


красное молоко

by normankafka



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: как игра, как иллюзия





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фрэн — Джон, Аделаида — Шерлок

его звали.

джон, джон, джон, джон.

он был подопытным идиотом, лживой свиньей, Джоном-без-семьи.

он помнил вкусы и запахи.

трупные, трупные, трупные.

было светло.

он чувствовал приливы и отливы.

скользил быстро. ножом, ножом, ножом.

он слышал шорох матери, он слышал крики и хлюпы, он слышал, он не видел, делал быстро, делал не зная, зазнайка, зазнайка, зазнайка.

нож скользил. утратами, утратами, утратами. джон видел джона.

джон не видел себя.

джон видел джона, джон упал джоном, джон умирал джоном.

высокое нечто сказало:

— джон, это твое новое лекарство.

— джон, иди поешь.

джон был сыт.

джон прошелся, джон улыбнулся, джон был приветлив — мама, мама, мамочка — джон знакомился, никто не джон, все лица, лица и лица.

«Джим Мориарти»:  
я король.  
где моя лошадь?

«молли хупер»:

они едят твой мозг на завтрак, обед и ужин  
они нюхают твой мозг  
они и есть твой мозг

красное молоко стекало по запястьям

он рисовал, он черкал, он делал быстро и медленно.

он смотрел на джона растрепанностью и остроумием

«шерлок холмс»:

не трогай мои мелки


	2. Chapter 2

он резался. постоянно, постоянно, постоянно.

— я люблю рисовать.

— я не могу это делать, когда привязан.

— они привязывают меня.

— я делаю себе больно.

он плакал, джон видел это.

легонько, легонько, легонько. трогал за плечо, трогал за плечо, на запястьях было красное молоко, Шерлок просил: «Останови его, останови его, останови его», губы дрожали, дрожали, дрожали, мелко, быстро, дробно, тук-тук-тук, Джон воровал пластыри у медсестер, аккуратно, аккуратно, аккуратно.

пластырь слизывал и лечил. красное молоко кашляло, задыхалось и утихало.

Шерлок смотрел на Джона, полный, полный, полный, полный, готовый, готовый, готовый, красный мелок дрожал в руках, прыгал, прыгал, прыгал, скакал, скакал, скакал, царапал пальцы.

Шерлок сказал:

— Джон.

Шерлок сказал:

— Спасибо.

и черк.

на полу — красное и зеленое.

шерлок — плохой художник.

рассыпчато, рассыпчато, рассыпчато.


	3. Chapter 3

на Джона нападали сны. блестящие, блестящие, блестящие. падали, бились, скулили, скулили, скулили, Джон вырывался, Джон кричал, Джон, Джон, Джон, мамочка плакала, мамочка не была мамочкой, мамочка — чудовище, мамочка — виновница, мамочка убила себя, мамочка убила папу, мамочка убила Джона. вместо мамочки — Джон-смертник, Джон, Джон, Джон.

он кусал ногтями простынь, он не кричал, луна высокая и пышная, все спали. он смотрел и недоумевал, многие, многие, многие, многие, он не вставал, за окном гудело и пыхтело, он не вставал, он слышал запах и крик, он слышал фигуры и шаги, к нему подошли, ложно, ложно, ложно, это был Шерлок, Шерлок трогал, Шерлок положил, его запястья — пластырево обаяние, Шерлок ушел.

на тумбочке плавала таблетка.


	4. Chapter 4

он спал и чувствовал удовлетворение. спокойствие. глупости, глупости, глупости. рылась тишина. джон не ворочался, ему не снились сны, он не был человеком, он был темнотой, он был черным, он был сгустком, он был словом, видением, ощущением, чем-то, чем-то, чем-то.

он рассматривал свои руки, свои пальцы, долго, долго, долго, искал трещину реальности, искал выход.

ему несли мысли странность и невежество, они были злы и ворчливы, милы и гуманны, они потирали руки, они терли мысли, воском, воском, воском.

Джон сказал:

— Шерлок?

Джон сказал:

— Тебе не казалось, что всё это — игра?

Шерлок сказал:

— Мы лишь иллюзия, лишь потенциал, лишь слово, лишь имя, лишь звук.

Шерлок сказал:

— Мы должны найти ключ, чтобы выбраться.

Джон сказал:

— Шерлок?

— Ты когда-нибудь спал так хорошо, как сегодня?

Шерлок сказал:

— Нет.

его звуки гнили.


End file.
